


Goodbye, Love

by HashtagThePanda



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Season/Series 04, Rose is in the parallel world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagThePanda/pseuds/HashtagThePanda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey dies in the parallel universe, leaving Jake and Rose behind. Set pre-season/series 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, Love

**Author's Note:**

> Just something quick I've whipped up using the prompt "death".

_"You're dead, offically, back home."_  
  
Those words of the Doctor echoed through Rose's head still, even after she had left him on the Norwegian beach such a long time ago. She was taking Mickey's death harder than anyone in her family. Not even Jake could compare to the grief Rose was going through, and that man, Mickey Smith, was his lover. But Rose and Mickey were best friends ever since she was fourteen, then dating, and finally being best friends again.  
  
The trio had worked together on getting the dimensional cannon to be complete at the Torchwood in the parallel world. Through working together, they had discovered a lot about one another - and somethings that they didn't want to know, either. Mickey was their bond, and now that he was gone, all Rose and Jake had was each other.   
  
  
 _"Mickey the Idiot."_  
  
Those words echoed through Rose's mind as well, though the more recent incarnation of the Doctor got along with her former boyfriend better than the one before. He was a hero, in both the real and parallel universes. But when there was another Cyberman invasion in the parallel world, Mickey was the first one to go.  
  
  
As Rose looked at the casket laid in the ground that was starting to be covered up by clumps of dirt, the wall that she had built up from being strong for the Doctor without any hope of being reconciled with him crumbled; the tears starting to flow down her cheeks. Mickey was the only one that at least tired to understand how much Rose missed the Doctor, not Jackie, or Pete, or Jake.   
  
"Mickey, you were never an idiot to us," she said quietly before turning away from the grave, vowing to herself to return every day.


End file.
